Tremblement sur Port Royal
by AnnaOz
Summary: James Norrington se passerait bien d'un tel compagnon de cellule ! Pour oublier l'exhubérante présence du Capitaine Sparrow, il fixe l'horizon, et la mer. Et justement, en ce jour de juin 1692, la mer est déchaînée. Sparrington. En cours.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **à Disney, Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio & Gore Verbinski

**Note: **Oh, merveille, encore un nouveau fandom ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue, mais c'est tout de la faute de ma Frudule qui aime ces gens-là autant que je l'aime elle. Et puis, c'était pour son anniversaire, donc je suis pardonnée... Et puis, il y a même un vrai alibi historique dans la fic (demandez à google votre ami ce qu'il s'est passé en juin 1692 à Port Royal ).

A situer, ça me semble clair, après le deuxième film !

&&&

_Tempête sur Port Royal_

C'était la fin du printemps, et l'air était chaud, lourd, humide sur toute la Jamaïque, peut-être encore plus chaud, lourd et humide sur la très exubérante ville de Port Royal.

De la baie toute proche parvenaient de temps en temps des aiguillettes de brise légère qui portaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cité le parfum mêlé de l'écume et du bois mouillé des coques des navires.

Pour James Norrington, ça sentait l'Intrépide à plein nez.

« Jamesie, Jamesie, Jamesie… » marmonna une voix toute entortillée de sommeil.

James voulut cracher d'arrêter avec ça, cette familiarité irritante d'altérer son prénom dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien de plus que de provoquer la raillerie chez l'autre occupant de leur indigente cellule et de briser son vœu de silence.

Las, il préféra ignorer le moqueur et concentrer son regard sur l'horizon qui se dessinait, tronqué, entre deux ruelles filant vers la mer.

Il avait passé ainsi la plupart de ses journées depuis sa mise aux fers, un mois auparavant, perché à demi sur sa paillasse roulée et sur le petit tonnelet de bois que Beckett avait fait porter à la prison au soir de sa trahison.

_« J'ai tout lieu de croire que vos lettres de marque étaient des faux, Commodore, ce qui est, vous vous en doutez, particulièrement fâcheux. Contrefaire le sceau de notre Majesté le Roi n'appelle pas d'autre châtiment que la corde… »_

Lord Beckett n'avait pas cillé quand James Norrington, Commodore privé d'honneur et de navire par la forfaiture de ce maudit Sparrow, lui avait crié à la face son dégoût. Il avait pourtant passé un marché royal avec l'Administrateur de la ville quand il lui avait livré le cœur palpitant de Davy Jones ! Il lui avait offert l'océan sur un plateau d'argent, nom de Dieu !

Comme il avait été bien stupide de croire une seule seconde en la parole de cette vermine de Beckett… Dès que ce petit requin à sang froid avait mis la main sur le foulard renfermant l'objet de son commerce, il s'était retrouvé lui couvert de chaînes de la tête aux pieds.

Et ainsi, la nuit même, il lui avait fait parvenir la petite barrique de rhum, faisant dire par son bras droit de Mercer qu'il était normal qu'il offre à boire à l'armateur de son triomphe.

De quel triomphe, en plus de son incarcération, il eût s'agit ce jour-là, il n'en avait rien su tout de suite, s'escrimant à lutter contre la morsure des bracelets à ses poignets et l'envie dévorante de s'oublier, comme par le passé, dans le rhum.

Il avait résisté pourtant, et, même si le besoin piquant de goûter l'alcool sur ses papilles l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'au matin, il n'en avait pas bu.

C'était d'ailleurs heureux car, sans cela, il se serait cru trop ivre pour aborder la réalité quand on avait fait entrer dans sa cellule, quelques instants seulement après le lever du jour, celui qui, pour l'heure, s'étirait paresseusement sur la paillasse voisine.

« Tu ne verras pas ton bateau d'ici, mon Commodore, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas… »

Ne pas l'écouter, il y arrivait assez bien depuis un mois, ou, du moins, arrivait-il à le prétendre. Mais il ne pouvait s'armer d'aucune carapace quand il s'agissait de le voir, de le sentir – et Dieu sait qu'il puait à présent… tout comme lui-même, sans doute – de l'entendre, de le frôler. Il semblait ne jamais rien vouloir faire sans y mettre de la démesure : quand il ronflait, il était plus sonore qu'un cor de combat ; quand il bâfrait sa gamelle de bouillie, il fallait que cela soit fait avec force déglutition et emphase de tournoiements de cuillère ; quand il emplissait la tinette de pisse, il ne pouvait se résoudre de procéder sans s'extasier devant la puissance de son jet ; quand il rêvait, c'était forcément toujours à guichets ouverts, articulant le moindre de ses soupirs ensommeillés d'une multitude de prénoms, féminins et autres. James avait bien cru y surprendre le sien une fois au moins.

« Je te préférais saoul, tu étais bien plus drôle qu'à guetter ainsi le vent du large et les esquifs qui passent. »

Saoul, James aurait bien voulu s'offrir le luxe de l'être chaque nuit depuis la première, depuis que, trop vertueux, trop orgueilleux, il avait refusé de lamper le rhum.

Une nuit seulement, il avait été tenté, et puis il était arrivé, recraché tout fraîchement des entrailles du kraken, et il avait tout bu, en une journée, sans même paraître touché par l'ivresse tandis qu'il avalait à grandes gorgées le liquide ambré.

Quand il avait reposé le tonnelet, il avait clamé dans un rot que le quadruple de ce qu'il venait de vider ne suffirait même pas à apaiser la soif inhumaine qui le tiraillait.

Puis, il avait dormi, dormi, dormi.

Si longtemps que, de la surprise enragée que James avait pu éprouver au moment de le voir jeté là avec lui, il ne subsistait plus à présent que la rage : la surprise s'en était allée, il pouvait, après trente jours et trente nuits, deviner sans mal la redondance de son discours, l'exagération de ses gestes. Même le dos tourné, il savait quand l'autre l'épiait de dessous son tricorne, quand il feignait le sommeil, ou qu'au contraire, il donnait l'apparence de l'éveil en étant manifestement _ailleurs_.

La présence de Jack Sparrow lui était toujours aussi insupportable qu'au début, mais maintenant totalement familière.

« _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow ! Ne le nie pas, l'ami, tu pensais _encore une fois_ à moi… »

Ainsi, cela seul ne cessait de le troubler, qu'il semble à merveille lire la moindre de ses pensées…

James en venait à croire qu'il avait trouvé quelque pouvoir surnaturel au fond du ventre de la bête, et cela n'aurait été, en fait, pas vraiment étonnant dans ce tableau de fin de dix-septième siècle où les pirates devenaient squelettes à la pleine lune et où un océan se gagnait en enserrant un cœur au creux de la main.

De _cela_, James aurait voulu qu'il parle, mais il se plaisait infiniment plus dans le récit d'autres _faits d'arme_.

_« James, mon cher, je t'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas, à quel point Elisabeth avait les lèvres douces ? »_

Oui, ce genre de foutaises montées de toutes pièces pour provoquer son agacement, il ne se lassait jamais de les conter.

Ou bien encore… _« Tu te rends bien compte, l'ami, que tu te balanceras seul au bout de la corde ? J'aurais voulu partager cet instant avec toi, mais notre brave Beckett me tient pour trop précieux. Quand on y songe, pourtant, il est plutôt normal que nous ne goûtions pas au même bout de chanvre… question de hiérarchie, tu vois ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais été sous tes ordres, alors que toi, tu m'as bel et bien servi… »_

Il y avait bien sûr d'autres refrains, mais ces deux-là étaient ceux qu'il prenait le plus de jubilation à entonner.

Il pouvait lutter contre en adoptant la même technique que plus tôt, en ne l'écoutant pas.

Pour cela, il vissait son regard sur l'espace bleu entre les barreaux et ne s'en détachait qu'au moment de boire, manger, dormir ou soulager ses intestins.

Il aurait bien voulu que Sparrow réagisse à son silence en l'assommant de supplications pour que, enfin, il lui adresse la parole, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger, ça l'amusait même plutôt.

Il ruminait son mutisme, les paupières battant sous la vigueur des rayons du soleil de ce début de juin, quand quelque chose au loin attira son attention : une vague, effrayante, gigantesque, montait rapidement jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon, semblant l'abîmer avec une vitesse folle qui faisait que, de secondes en secondes, le ciel même avait l'air de ne plus exister.

Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment anormal !

Un instant, James crut vivre l'apparition du Kraken légendaire, venu reprendre à Beckett sa proie passée, mais c'était, diablement, un fait d'une autre nature.

La vague lointaine l'était de moins en moins et, déjà, elle léchait le rivage.

Derrière lui, Jack Sparrow avait ravalé ses borborygmes moqueurs et s'extirpait de sa paillasse avec une souplesse qu'on aurait pu croire évanouie après ces semaines d'inaction.

« Norrington, bouge-toi de là, je dois voir ! »

James n'eut pas le loisir de répondre ou d'émettre la moindre opposition : Sparrow avait pris sa place sur la barrique et regardait, agrippé aux barreaux, le phénomène inquiétant qui s'approchait.

« Le… Kraken… ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque autant d'avoir été inutilisée pendant des jours que parce qu'il commençait vraiment à sentir la panique l'envahir.

« Non, non, écoute, James, ça gronde, ça gronde depuis le sol ! Ce n'est pas la mer qui se fâche, c'est la terre, et elle entraîne la mer avec elle ! » siffla Sparrow, sans détourner les yeux du dehors.

« La terre ? Mais… cette vague immense ! »

« Chut ! La terre, c'est la terre, j'ai dit, il faut qu'on file d'ici ! »

James, hébété, le vit aussitôt se précipiter sur la porte de la cellule, glisser une épaule au travers des montants de fer et tenter, dans un gémissement ahané, de la soulever.

« Mais bon sang, Sparrow, qu'est-ce que… »

« Epargne ta salive, mon Commodore, elle va être rare bientôt, quand il n'y aura plus que de l'eau salée à boire par ici ! Secoue-toi, viens m'aider ! »

« Mais… »

« Tout de suite ! Il faut qu'on soit dehors avant que la terre ne se mette à trembler ! »

Il avait l'air si sombrement sérieux, tellement peu en rapport avec sa désinvolture naturelle, que James ne protesta pas, il alla joindre ses efforts à ceux de Sparrow.

Au bout de trois _han_ désespérés, leurs muscles conjointement douloureusement bandés vinrent à bout des gonds rouillés de la porte.

Sparrow l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa hors de la cellule tandis que les premiers frémissements furieux de l'écorce terrestre crevassaient le sol. La prison toute entière tremblait sur ses fondations et ils durent se tenir l'un à l'autre, se hisser même par moment, pour grimper les marches des escaliers qui semblaient disparaître sous leurs pas.

A l'air libre, Port Royal n'était plus que bruit et terreur !

La mer montait jusqu'à la cité, s'engouffrant dans les ruelles et les soubassements. En contrebas, le port n'était plus, les bateaux amarrés avaient coulés les uns après les autres et leurs carcasses venaient se mêler aux flots d'écume qui déchiraient la rive.

C'était une vraie vision d'apocalypse !

« Tsunami… » souffla Sparrow.

Au regard égaré de James, il ajouta : « J'en ai vu en mer de Chine, mais celui-ci va être sans pitié, il faut partir, vite ! »

James ne se posait même plus la question du doute ou de la rancune, Sparrow avait raison, quel que soit le tourment qui ravageait la ville, il fallait le fuir, au plus loin, au plus vite !

« Des chevaux ? »

Aux hennissements terrorisés qu'il entendit à quelques mètres de là, puis au bruit de sabots précipités battant les pavés, il comprit immédiatement que le salut ne viendrait pas des bêtes, elles étaient hystériques.

« Non, courir, à l'intérieur, maintenant ! »

Et James Norrington courut, dépassant d'une foulée Jack Sparrow dont la démarche toute en bras et en jambes désordonnés ne le menait pas vite, et nouant son bras sous son épaule pour lui faire tenir la même cadence.

« Avec moi, Capitaine ! » lança-t-il dans un souffle au moment de grimper les collines.

« Avec vous, Commodore… » répondit-il, resserrant la pression et se laissant mener par l'allure redevenue militaire de James Norrington.

Ils ne savaient encore vers où ils fuyaient, mais ils y allaient les bras chevillés aux corps.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: **à Disney, Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio & Gore Verbinski

**Note:** Et voilà, ce qui devait à la base n'être qu'un one-shot va devenir finalement une fic à chapitres, en partie parce qu'il y a eu des réclamations ;p mais aussi parce que, waouh, quel plaisir d'écrire ces deux-là !

Cette deuxième partie a été écrite tout spécialement pour Modocanis, et donc YARR à elle !

A noter objectivement que l'histoire se situe après le deuxième film sans prendre compte du futur troisième film et sera donc à un moment donné totalement UA. A noter également que ceci est un Sparrington qui prend son temps... slash AHOY donc !

&&&

_Tremblement sur Port Royal - 2e partie_

Il était un peu moins de midi, ce 7 juin 1692, quand une première vague immense envoya par le fond toute la flotte amarrée à quai de Port Royal.

Il était toujours un peu moins de midi quand la deuxième vague recouvrit d'un bras d'eau les rues, ruelles, courettes, masures et hôtels de Maîtres de la ville.

Il était enfin un peu moins de midi quand la troisième vague, la dernière, engloutit dans les flots les mille, deux mille, hommes, femmes, enfants, putains et nobles, mendiants et marchands.

Ceux-là, les malheureux, avaient couru dès la première secousse chercher refuge, qui à Fort Morgan, qui à Fort Charles, certains même préférant se terrer à l'intérieur de l'église St Paul, qui pourtant tremblait durement sur ses fondations, ignorants que le danger, où qu'ils se cachent, était déjà partout.

Quand ils avaient dépassé, au pas de course, les portes de Fort Rupert, James Norrington, l'ancien Commodore, et Jack Sparrow, le capitaine de rien, avaient frémi : on entendait au loin le mugissement abîmé des noyés.

« Il faut retrouver le rio Cobre ! » avait lâché le pirate, et James n'avait rien dit, épuisant ses pas à la cadence de ceux de Sparrow qui, cent fois, avait tangué follement sur ses quilles mais n'était pas tombé.

« Il faut retrouver le rio Cobre puis grimper les sommets jusqu'à dépasser Ewarton, et là… là on verra. »

Il avait perdu toute sa morgue et sa vilaine ironie dès que le sol avait menacé de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, disparu le compagnon de cellule irritant et étrange, l'homme était redevenu capitaine et scrutait de ses yeux noirs, ourlés de noir, le fracas qui s'étalait aussi en dehors de la ville.

James le savait, pour trouver le rio, il fallait trouver le nord et l'ouest, contourner Port Royal en s'éloignant assez, revenir vers le centre et bifurquer, sans se tromper de sens, pour deviner l'estuaire que la mer avait sans doute avalé comme le reste.

« Hardi mon Commodore, fais battre tes talons plus vite que ça. Avec ta chance, Beckett aura détalé comme un rat à la première mouillure, ça sent ce genre de choses, ces bêtes-là… »

« Que m'importe Beckett, ça crève de partout ! Il a bien mieux à faire que de me filer le train. »

« Sans doute, l'ami, sans doute, mais attends qu'il se soit regroupé et il ne tardera pas à faire sécher du chanvre pour te le passer au cou. Grouille ! »

Se grouiller, ils le devaient assurément, partir vite, quitter l'apocalypse, mais il fallait pour cela, avant tout, identifier les berges du Cobre sous la terre en limons.

Ce fut Sparrow qui devina la rivière : à son embouchure flottait, pas encore gonflé par la marée furieuse, un homme, un soldat, mort dans l'habit rouge de sa fonction.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, James eut un haut-le-cœur : « Je le connais, c'est Bellamy, Martin, ou Matthew, je ne sais plus… »

La voix du pirate intervint, coupante : « Grand bien lui fasse que tu saches son nom… tu pourras le pleurer si tu veux, mais plus tard. Pour l'heure, tu fais ses poches, Jamesie. »

La réplique souffleta Norrington plus fort qu'une bastonnade !

« C'était un brave gars, un de mes hommes ! Il est mort, bon sang, maudit chien, tu ne veux pas au moins laisser sa dépouille reposer tranquille ! » Ce disant, il repoussa Sparrow si fort qu'il atterrit l'arrière-train dans la tourbe gorgée d'eau, son tricorne quittant son chef pour voler quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ah, Commodore, si mon sabre pendait encore à mon baudrier, je te l'aurais passé au travers du corps pour un tel manque de respect envers ton capitaine. » siffla-t-il, un sourire large laissant éclater l'or de ses molaires.

« Allons, cesse tes jeux, donne-moi ta main et aide-moi à me relever, que nous sortions ce malheureux de l'eau avant qu'elle ne l'emporte. » chuchota-t-il, toujours sourire aux lèvres, en tendant devant lui une main chargée de bagues.

Méfiant, le visage fermé, James se rapprocha, s'emparant de la pogne du pirate.

Pas assez méfiant, pourtant, il fut, car l'autre, d'un coup de talon, le déséquilibra, l'envoyant valser tout à côté dans la boue.

Immédiatement, dans un mouvement au synchronisme quasi parfait, ce fut la bousculade, bras et jambes luttant dans la gadoue pour atteindre l'opposant, pour lui faire payer la peur, la rage, le dégoût de la catastrophe à laquelle, de si peu, ils avaient échappé.

James cognait aussi pour payer un hommage à l'homme mort, ce Bellamy qui n'avait pas mérité, pas plus, pas moins que d'autres, de périr aujourd'hui.

« Pirate, maudit cœur noir, ce devrait être toi ! » grondait le Commodore, enfonçant poing sur poing dans le ventre, le torse couvert de boue, de Jack Sparrow.

Mais la fatigue avait émoussé la fureur de ses coups, et c'est mollement qu'ils atteignaient celui qui, pour sa part, ne se défendait pas.

« Est-ce tout ? Tu as eu ton content ? » demanda-t-il quand James retomba, souffle court, à moitié sur son bras.

« Je te hais, et j'avais oublié à quel point ! Je devrais t'être gré de me l'avoir rappelé. »

« Tu me hais ? Tu me blesses ! Je te sauve, et voilà ma récompense ? Tsss, Jamesie, tu as perdu ton vernis britannique au fond d'une barrique… »

Quand Norrington se redressa, que Sparrow n'avait toujours pas baissé sa main tendue vers le ciel, il la prit à nouveau.

Tous deux enfin debouts, ils firent comme Sparrow avait dit, tirèrent Bellamy jusqu'au rivage ; James rabattit ses paupières pour l'éternité avant de détacher un à un les boutons argentés de son uniforme.

Il gardait dans ses poches trois pièces de huit et un mouchoir trempé que James conserva néanmoins, son fusil n'était plus, mais ils dénichèrent une boîte de poudre noire, une boîte de bourre et quelques balles de plomb dans les goussets de sa ceinture que Jack lui fit passer sous le nez avant de l'enfouir dans son propre habit.

L'inspection se poursuivit vainement jusqu'à ce que Norrington se souvienne que les soldats cachaient parfois au bas de leur pantalon un coutelas qui les aidaient à tailler dans les saucisses trop sèches que se partageaient les hommes pendant les gardes. Ainsi, Bellamy en possédait bien un, très court mais au tranchant parfaitement aiguisé, rangé dans une housse de cuir.

« Ce n'est pas une arme pour toi, ça, James très cher, pas digne d'un ancien puissant sujet de l'Empire, donne, tu pourrais te piquer… »

James contempla l'objet, le soupesant négligemment dans sa paume.

« Tu as raison, Capitaine, c'est juste bon pour un homme de pont, pour un matelot à peine… » murmura-t-il en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. « … il me convient donc parfaitement, je le garde ! »

Sparrow sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, tenta deux ou trois tours de passe-passe pour mettre la main sur le couteau, mais Norrington fut cette fois plus rapide, le rangeant résolument contre son ventre, dans la couture de son pantalon où la ceinture manquait.

« Tu lambines, mon _Capitaine_ ! Tu as ton rio Cobre, j'ai peut-être déjà Beckett et ses hommes aux fesses, en avant marche, je te suis ! »

Ainsi donc, ils marchèrent, Sparrow avec une préciosité tanguante qui faisait que ses pas se marquaient à peine dans la mousse écumeuse de la rive, James avec l'œil résolument vissé sur sa nuque, s'en détachant à peine de temps en temps pour s'assurer que, derrière, régnait toujours la triste désolation.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Ewarton, je te l'ai dit, Commodore. » lança Jack par dessus son épaule.

« Ewarton n'est pas une ville pour un pirate. Où allons-nous _réellement_ ? »

« Tu te méfies de moi ? Admettons que je t'apprenne qu'Ewarton ne sera en effet qu'une étape, qu'après il se pourrait que nous poussions vers Oracabessa ou Port Maria. Ca ne te plairait pas, Jamesie, de voir les plages de sable blond de l'Oeil d'Or, à Port Maria ? »

« Port Maria… en vrai, tu cherches un bateau, Sparrow. »

« En vrai, je cherche un petit quelque chose qu'Elizabeth a en ses douces menottes, l'ami. » chuchota-t-il à voix si basse que, même en tendant l'oreille, l'autre ne le comprit.

Puis, plus fort : « En vrai… hé bien, oui, j'avoue tout, Commodore : je suis un pirate ! » déclama-t-il avec emphase et révérence, battant l'air avec son tricorne.

Quand il se retourna, qu'il prit quelques pieds d'avance tandis que James ruminait la nouvelle destination, il l'entendit chanter…

_On est des canailles, des maudits pirates. Trinquons mes jolis, yo ho !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : **à Disney, Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio & Gore Verbinski

**Note :** Troisième chapitre minuscule et tardif de ce Sparrington pas pressé de devenir un slash, univers alternatif sur la fin du deuxième film (qui ne tient ABSOLUMENT pas compte du troisième pour ne pas peiner le Commodore ;;)

_Tremblement sur Port Royal - 3e partie_

Plus le jour s'égrainait, dans un mauvais crachin que le vent menait bon train, s'abattant sur la cime des arbres, plus les rumeurs de Port Royal englouti devenaient lointaines, finalement muettes quand la troisième colline fut dépassée.

James en avait eu assez de marcher derrière le pirate, celui-ci prenait trop de plaisir à butter dans les talus de tourbe, les détachant d'un coup de botte adroit pour envoyer valser en arrière du talon à chaque pas sur trois : Norrington, en plus de la pluie, s'était bouffé son content de boue, passer en tête lui éviterait au moins cette pitance-là.

Du reste, il ne craignait pas vraiment de manigances de Sparrow, tous deux étaient dans une galère indicible, pas plus lui que le capitaine fantoche ne semblaient vouloir s'en tenir à autre chose que ce qui était prévu : se tirer au plus vite et plus loin de là.

Ils grimpèrent donc, les doigts poisseux de terre mouillée à force de s'accrocher à toute prise qui ne cédât pas immédiatement sous leurs poids, sans s'adresser une fois la parole. Il y eut bien des grognements d'un côté ou de l'autre, lorsque l'un des deux hommes s'étalait une fois supplémentaire, mais à part ça, pas un mot.

Pour James, c'était normal, il ruminait en silence ses sombres pensées, comment d'au plus bas il avait dégringolé encore quelques échelons, de ceux qui différencient l'être humain civilisé de l'indigent, pour ne pas dire de l'animal ; dans le cas de Sparrow, néanmoins, un tel manque de vocabulaire était inhabituel, le pirate semblait n'être venu au monde que pour ouvrir son intarissable clapet sur tout et n'importe quoi, de préférence ce qui ne le concernait d'aucune sorte… et là, il paraissait souffrir pour le moment de la plus complète aphonie.

Or, James, après avoir remâché tous les événements du jour entre ses dents, était à présent d'humeur à en causer. Et comme il n'avait guère un choix étendu d'interlocuteurs…

« Que va-t-on faire à Ewarton, je n'ai pas un sou vaillant en poche et toi non plus, il va nous falloir d'autres habits dénonçant moins notre statut… »

Le pirate s'était arrêté un peu en contrebas tandis qu'il parlait, les yeux vissés sur deux racines enchevêtrées qui couraient sous une souche à moitié arrachée.

« …à manger aussi, et à boire… j'ai un goût de vase au fond de la gorge qui me rend fou… Et de quoi dormir au sec… » continuait Norrington, ignorant le manque de réponse venant dans l'autre sens. Se faisant à lui-même la conversation, loqueteux superbement courbé sous la pluie battante, il se sentait particulièrement misérable, trempé, seul, ce qui était exact au moins sur les deux premiers points et commençait lentement à l'agacer sur le troisième : pourquoi diable ce coquin de Sparrow, celui qui l'avait gavé de babillages incessants durant tout leur enfermement commun, de nuit comme de jour, qu'il ait été en train de se remplir la panse ou de pisser tout son saoul, pourquoi ce satané pirate semblait-il à présent incapable de pousser quoi que ce soit de plus intelligible qu'un gémissement de bête ? Ca l'agaçait, oui, PRODIGIEUSEMENT !

« …et tant que nous y sommes, peut-être pourrions-nous aussi t'y dénicher une langue, Sparrow, tu ne crois pas ? … Ah mais, sacredieu, parle, bon sang ! » cracha James, laissant exploser son impatience et jugeant derechef qu'il laisserait exploser le reste, ses poings en premier, si l'escogriffe ne se décidait pas à lui faire enfin l'aumône d'une parole ou deux.

Pour que ses oreilles soient prêtes à entendre le vocable trop longuement retenu du pirate, il glissa en arrière de quelques pas, lui barrant le passage, afin que son intention de dialoguer soit sans équivoque. Que Sparrow l'ignore encore et c'était sa main dans la face assurée !

Mais Sparrow ne l'ignora pas, Sparrow étira grande sa bouche de capitaine halluciné, découvrant des dents imparfaites et un sourire que Norrington n'aima pas.

« On est affamé de mots doux comme du miel, mon Commodore, on veut un peu de ma jacasserie pour se vider la tête de celle du soldat mort ? Je te comprends, l'ami, que ne l'as-tu dit plus tôt ! »

Il le regardait avec une intensité étonnante, les bras courbés à mi ciel pour maintenir l'équilibre établi par ses jambes plantées dans la boue, tel un danseur de menuet en tenue de lavasse suspendu en plein mouvement : il n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à ce monde de fuite épouvantable.

« Si je te répondais que oui, pirate, oui, je crève d'envie de t'entendre bavasser pour oublier que j'ai vu la mort de près ce matin, tu en rirais à te tordre les côtes… n'y compte pas trop ! »

Jack Sparrow accueillit la réplique comme on se prend le vent de face, en cillant à peine moins qu'une cocotte effarouchée.

« Il faudra un jour que tu me laisses le bénéfice du doute, Jamesie, le Kraken m'a privé de quelques choses utiles, mais pas de mon cœur… »

Ce qui signifiait ? James ne s'offrit pas le luxe de creuser d'avantage les confidences de Sparrow car, en plus que le martèlement de la pluie, il y avait tout proche un bruit d'éclaboussement rythmé, tel qu'auraient pu produire les roues d'un chariot si on s'était acharné à le faire avancer vaille que vaille contre les éléments.

Il y avait donc une route – et des gens dessus – pas loin de là.

Qu'il ait été sage ou non de la chercher, James n'eut pas plus le temps de se le demander : le pirate l'avait attrapé par la jambe et flanqué par terre, nez à nez avec les souches.

Avant que son assaillant lui maintienne de force un majeur tendu contre les lèvres, il y eut un « Bougre de.. » qui se perdit dans l'air, puis, tout juste du silence.

Ce n'était qu'un doigt, certes, et James fut assez tenté de le mordre un grand coup pour s'en débarrasser, mais la mine du propriétaire de ce doigt était tellement sévère, tellement féroce, même sous son faciès habituel de primate dégénéré, qu'il hésita.

« A combien se monte le nombre de tes amis en Jamaïque, mon Commodore, mmmh, dis-moi ? » souffla Sparrow. « Assez nombreux pour que les gars qui quittent Port Royal en poussant une charrette chargée de biens pas forcément à eux en fassent partie ? Tsssss, Jamesie, tu as de drôles de fréquentations !! »

« Va te faire voir, mon _Capitaine_ ! » grinça-t-il tout bas sans ajouter rien d'autre, car, hélas, mille fois hélas pour son amour propre, l'autre homme avait raison.

Après tant d'années passées à se laisser couler corps et biens dans la déraison, ce ne fut pas facile pour James Norrington d'admettre qu'au jeu de la survie en territoire possiblement hostile, Sparrow était incontestablement son maître, ce ne fut qu'en serrant _fort_ les dents qu'il accepta de suivre les indications du pirate, impliquant que celui-ci reprenne la tête et que James ait de nouveau de la gadoue pour seul déjeuner.

Quelques miles plus loin, en plus de la boue, il reçut des mains de Sparrow une tige de canne à sucre arrachée au sol de moins en moins détrempé à mesure qu'ils avançaient à l'intérieur de l'île. Pour cet élan impromptu de générosité, son compagnon d'infortune sembla attendre un vague remerciement ; il ne lui en offrit pas.

Dès lors, James mâchouilla.

Il en était rendu à la moitié de la tige au moment où Sparrow décida qu'il faisait assez sombre, qu'ils s'étaient assez souvent pris les pieds dans les cahots obscurs du chemin qu'ils ne devinaient plus, pour qu'on fasse du jour une nuit.

Ils dormirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Sparrow et Norrington recroquevillés entre deux replis de terre jamaïcaine, en gardant toujours un œil et une oreille ouverts sur les huit qu'ils possédaient.

Au matin, ils repartirent au signal de Sparrow.

James, faute d'avoir autre chose sur quoi se faire les crocs, se remit à mâchouiller son restant de canne à sucre, et mâchouilla tout droit jusqu'à Ewarton.

Là-bas, la terre était rouge et plate, le village poussait mal charpenté entre les cocotiers, il n'y avait ni la vie crasseuse de Port Royal dans les rues s'évasant large avant la fuite vers le relief des collines, ni les clameurs et odeurs de mer qui plaisaient tant à un homme d'océan comme lui. Des cochons abrités derrière des clôtures de paille venaient pousser leurs groins curieux entre les trous ouverts au vent à leur passage. Sparrow sifflotait en se frottant le flanc. James, transi de froid, de faim et de fatigue, se sentait prêt à siffler avec lui s'il leur dénichait un feu, une table et un lit garni de draps secs.


End file.
